Study sex role development in only children in one part of the study and compare parents of only children to parents of two-child families in a second part. The research is based on the assumption that children in general are becoming more androgynous and that only children are more androgynous than other children. The need for "gender diversity" may be replaced by the actuality of gender role diversity. The hope is to understand sex role development in only children as well as its "parental antecedents".